If Today Was Your Last Day
by NeverlandNat
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to make a new Truth or Dare video. They encounter a serious question with a serious answer. Not really sure how else to summarize this. Dan Howell, Phil Lester, danisnotonfire, amazingphil, Phan. ONE SHOT! All reviews are much appreciated.


**Hey guys! So this is a one shot I wrote a while ago. I was going to post it after I finished The True Meaning Of A Friend, but I felt like I should post it now, considering the long break I'm taking. I really like this story, and I hope you do too. Also, I'm starting to write for The True Meaning Of A Friend again, so expect a new chapter soon! But for right now, I leave you with this and I hope you like it! Oh and please review! Thanks guys!**

Phil was in his room with his laptop placed on his lap. He was answering fan's questions on Twitter. It was easily one of his favorite things to do. He loved interacting with his fans and talking to them in silly ways. A lot of people were asking for another truth or dare video with Dan. They hadn't done one since August, so it seemed like a pretty nice idea.

"Daaaaaan!" Phil called loudly.

"What? What is it? Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?" He burst through the door.

"No, I'm fine!" Phil says between fits of laughter.

"It sounded like you were being attacked or something! Anyways, what do you want?"

"Our fans want a truth or dare video soon. Do you want to film one?"

"Yeah. I'll go get my camera. Send out a tweet asking for questions." Dan left the room as Phil typed up a tweet. Dan returned moments later, and Phil already had over 200 responses within a minute. Dan sat next to Phil and set up the camera across from them. Phil put his laptop on the side of him that Dan wasn't sitting on. They sat up, fixed their hair a bit, and began to record.

"Hello, internet!" Dan started off as usual. "Phil and I have come to make another truth or dare video, because everyone demanded it!"

"RAWR! Hi guys!" Phil jumped into the shot, shaping his hands into claws and putting them up. He giggled his adorable little giggle and his tongue went went straight to the side of his mouth.

"Let's answer some questions!" Dan snapped his fingers in a Z formation. Phil made fun of him by making Dan's snapping movement, but bigger. "Shut up, Phil!" Dan pushed Phil's arms down.

"But I didn't say anything!" Phil fake pouted. Dan laughed a small, cute laugh.

"Just read a dare!"

"It's not my fault that you make the same movements as a sassy woman!" Dan laughed again, but this time it was the laugh he only seemed to make around Phil.

"Just read a dare!" Dan repeated.

"I dare you to stick your tongue in Phil's ear. Wait wh-?" Before Phil could even finish, Dan's tongue was already in his ear. "Ahh! Ew! Daaaaaan! You're disgusting!" Phil started rubbing his ear.

"Hey the people wanna see what the people wanna see." Dan started flicking his tongue around wildly.

"That was unpleasant."

"Oh please. You loved it." Just as Dan said this, Phil leaned over quickly and stuck his tongue into Dan's ear. "Ew! What the hell, Phil?" Phil couldn't contain his laughter.

"How did that feel, Dan?" Phil was clutching his stomach and wiping away tears now.

"That was horrible! Don't do that to me again!" Dan started laughing as well.

"Okay, okay. Let's keep going. Pick a dare for me now."

It went on like this for quite some time. They weren't going to use all the footage, but it was nice to have. There were gross dares, silly truths, funny conversations, Phil's mum jokes, and everything that their videos usually contain. They often came across the dares asking them to kiss or the truths telling them to admit their love for the other. Neither of them found those types of things annoying. It just gave them a good laugh and it wasn't exactly the worst thing to think about. I mean, they were really close already. It wasn't weird.

After filming many things that will definitely embarrass them on the internet, they were both exhausted. They didn't want to do any more dares, and there were not that many interesting truths left. It's almost time to wrap this video up.

"Well looks like the end of the video, Phil."

"No!"

"I'll tell you what. We'll do one more truth, and then we can end it. How about that?"

"Sounds good." Phil smiled as he scrolled through the tweets until he found a good truth. "Okay, Dan. Ready? Maybe answer this one a bit seriously."

"Oh God is it that bad?"

"No I just think it's a good one."

"Alright then."

"If today was your last day, what would you do before you died?"

"I don't- I don't know." Dan tripped over his own words. He had an answer.

"Oh come on. Just say the first thing that comes to mind."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, Phil."

"Well obviously a part of you wants to say it. You would have made something up rather than turning it into a problem. Just say it." Phil was right. Dan did want to say it.

"Alright. If today was my last day, I would- I would kiss you.." Dan sat still as he said the words, awaiting Phil's response.

"Well then." Phil said, scooting closer. "Let's just pretend today was your last day."

Phil leans in and connects his lips with Dan's. It's the most perfect kiss you could ever imagine. All the passion, all the cliche fireworks, all of the feelings spreading out through Dan and Phil.

Dan breaks the kiss and smiles right at Phil. Phil makes a similar smile at his brown haired, brown eyed, perfect best friend. Dan leans over and shuts off the camera and sits back down right next to Phil. Phil takes Dan's hand in his, interlocking their fingers. Dan turns to Phil, and brings their faces close together. Before their lips touch again, Dan whispers to Phil.

"We can edit that out later."

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please review and stuff, as it makes me extremely happy. I reply to them all and take all of them to the heart. If you want to talk to me, message me here, or tweet me ( NeverlandNat). Based on a true story. I mean the boy and I didn't play truth or dare and stuff, but the conversation at the end... Never mind. Enough about me. If you actually want to know, you could ask. Thanks again! Stay awesome!**


End file.
